The invention relates generally to handrails with braille messages for the blind, and particularly to a continuous cartridge for mounting such braille messages on the handrails.
In a previous application filed by the inventor, Ser. No. 07/942,302, filed Sep. 9, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,444, issued Feb. 8, 1994, there was set forth a system of handrails for use in buildings that included a series of braille messages imprinted on the inside of handrails. The handrail carries braille messages that describe a corridor pattern, announces ramps, stairs and offices, and summarizes an entire floor plan.
Providing the braille messages on the handrails requires consideration of the tactile needs of the blind person reading the messages and of the mechanical problems of mounting the braille messages on new or existing handrails. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a system for effectively adding braille messages to new or existing handrails.